Rozy's Friends
My Amazical Friends! *The People Who have ALWAYS been with me* *'Alex Zander Bell '- I have known him since Rolsalie was like level... 20? That was one or two years ago! He and I may have our differences most of the time, but he is one of the most amazing friends I have ever had. *'Bart Bilgebeard '- Met him when Rolsalie was maybe level, 10-15. We have been close since the second we met. I honestly can't even remember fighting with him even once. He is one of the coolest people you could ever meet. Sadly, he doesn't really come online anymore *'Chris Bluevane '- Oh gosh! I have honestly known him so long, I can't even remember how long it's been since we've met. He is one of the funniest little dudes you could ever meet! *'Jason Ironskull '- You were my guildmaster when I was level 1!!!!! I think you are one of very few that is still on my friends list back then. You are amazingly funny, and I hope we continue to be friends until the game goes out of business! *'Lola Lou '- My sistah!!!! We've known each other since the Mischevious Pirates days.. That was the greatest guild I have ever had the honor to be in. I'm pretty sure we met through a fight, but we were buds after. :) *'Tobias Sterneaston '- If I had all of the time in the world to write about you, that still wouldn't be enough time. We have known each other since the beginning of pirates! I have so much to say about you I might explode, but I'm gonna put it in a short version people can understand. You are my alligator :) *'Weezy/Oakland Raider '- Same as Toby, man. I friggin love you. I have so much to say about you it would take an entire year to type it all. You are the most amazing, coolest, funniest, yet so serious dude I have ever met in my whole ENTIRE life. I'm glad I joined Mischevious Pirates and met you :) *'William Firedavis '- You are, AmAzInG!!!! I can't remember when we met, it was such a long time ago. I remember where though, we met on my rock!! :) You are awesome, and that's all I can say :) My Newer, but still as awesome friends! *'Bella '- I think I met you in Abassa yelling at noobs. We were friends because we love doing the same thing, yelling at noobs. You are hiliarous, and you are beautiful! Ily bells :D *'Brandon '- I met you because you randomly teleported to Toby while he was afk one day. So you waited for him, and we talked. We fight SOOO much but I still think you're awesome enough to go on this list :) *'Chrischris '- Ah, where did we meet? Spartans Savvy I'm pretty sure. At first I kind of hated you, I thought you were very strange. Then I realized, I was strange too! And we became close friends :) *'Deathkid '- I met you in Savvy too, I think I met you with Chris. You are hilarious man! You can say hi to me, and for some reason, I'd just have to laugh. *'Mini Anne '- You are the mini version of the awesome person eva!!!!!! *'Mister '- Oh my jesus, I can't even begin to explain you. I just love you dude. I love you more than cake. And that's alot. *'Mr. Goldheart '- Another Spartans Savvy buddy. I love you, because you love to fall off of Fort Charles just to make me laugh :) *'Soar/Captain Shadow Sail '- I met you like, two or three days ago. But I already think you're gonna be a good friend for a long time. You are, my pie :) *'Sam (My Sammy Boy!) '- We met not too long ago, not even a year ago.. Maybe about 4–5 months ago. You are HILARIOUS ily anyways. Category:Fan Creations Category:POTCO